Toontown Atlantis: Part 1
Toontown Atlantis: Part 1 ''is a 2010 film written, directed and starring Fancy Dizzymash, who plays John, a man who enters Atlantis after nearly drowning in a river. He then learns that his destiny is to kill the one who has kept Atlantis hostage - The Queen (Little Peppy). It is one of the ten films that was released in 2010 that was directed by Fancy. Critical reception was mostly positive. There is a sequel, named Toontown Atlantis: Part 2, that will be released in March of 2013. Plot One day, in the world of Toontown, John (Fancy Dizzymash) was heading off to see his friends Victor, James and Devin. He stops and examines the river, remarking to a toon (Cute Little Kitten) that he wonders if there is a hidden city below. Suddenly, by an unseen force, John is pulled under the water and seemingly drowns in the river. He then feels as if someone was trying to grab him - when he awakens. Meanwhile, The Queen (Little Peppy) asks one of her minions (Dairy Products) why her minions are disobeying her and proclaims that they must do what she says. The minion agrees. John wakes up in a strange room that has wallpaper with the sea with it. When he leaves the room, he finds a black cat (Cosmic Creepers) and a mouse (Nora) that tell him that he is in Atlantis. John then goes to the workshop of Captain D.P., where he explains what has happened to Atlantis and shows him some of the inventions they have created. As he goes through the workshop, John finds a door and walks through it. of The Queen.]]As this happens, The Queen can sense that John has come to Atlantis, and realizes he can destroy her, and proclaims that she will not let this happen. She creates a flash of grey where John is and makes him feel weaker. He walks through another door and finds himself in a room with a blue cat (also Dairy Products). The cat warns proclaiming that it's John's time to die.]] John not to go through a door to his right because The Queen is there and she has the powers of darkness, and that if he ever needs help, call on him, and then wishes him good luck. The Queen's room distorts and then she appears outside, proclaiming in the rain that she rules Atlantis now, and rejoices in that fact. She then sees what's going on, and sees John saying that the queen will be destroyed. The Queen yells that this is it and then puts both of them in a black-ish world. The Queen proclaims that it's time for John to die. ''To be continued... Cast Fancy Dizzymash as John Little Peppy as The Queen Dairy Products as The Queen's Minion, Warning Cat Cosmic Creepers as Black Cat Who Tells John He's In Atlantis Nora as Yellow Mouse Cute Little Kitten as Toon Who Talks With John Release The official trailer to the film was released on October 17, 2010, one week before the official film was released. The trailer contained many scenes from the film itself, and one deleted scene that was deleted from the final cut. Critical Reception The reception to the film was mainly positive. With only 1,500 views, the film was not very popular, but it did get a good reception, getting only one dislike compared to six likes. There were no negative comments, only positive. Positive Reception "OH MY GOD CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT PART" - Ghost898ghost "omg that was so epic did you made after the secret of toontown (your first movie)" - judge mantis Sequel There is a sequel to the film named Toontown Atlantis: Part 2, it has not been released yet but will be released in March of 2013. The film will most likely pick up directly from the ending of Part 1. Movie Link Category:Films Category:2010 Films